This invention relates to railcars and, more particularly, to dampers suitable for use to control yaw in swivelable railcar trucks. The invention is illustrated and described herein for application to swivelable single axle railcar trucks; however, the invention is not limited to this application and may be used with double axle, triple axle and other types of swivelable trucks or bogies.
A principal object of this invention is to provide an improved yaw damper for a swivelable railcar truck, whether single axle, double axle, triple axle or other construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a yaw damper for a swivelable railcar truck that applies frictional damping force when the truck negotiates curved track.
A related object of this invention is to control the frictional damping force obtained so that it can provide multiple truck control functions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a yaw damper especially suited for use with the swivelable single axle railcar truck disclosed herein.